User talk:Blahlala
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mirror Realms Games Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Need some help! Hey Blah, I need help on some things.. First of all, how do you make certain pictures (i.e Ceberus) have the white background? do you use paint? or any sort of cutting program? Also, I don't know if you'd like me to do this or not, but I see that you're making certain "Categories" for Magical Rooms and Puppet Guardian, So if you'd like me to help you out on those, i'd be glad to help! (I'd just need to know how.) Thanks a bunch! -King Jaw I love it! I'm really enjoying that new photo of the wiki Blah :) perhaps make it the full background? I love it o.o -King Jaw Yes, the Wiki Background Image appears in the background, it just only shows it as a single image on the top left of the page, the rest of the background page is the normal light-blue colour Need more help.. Hey sorry to bother ya again.. I need some help on making these tabs on an item page? for Example, Iron Re: Need more Help.. All right, I think I got it thanks :) Whew, I didnt know there was coding in editing wikis ahah Gonna be busy.. Hey Blah, I'm gonna be busy this week (Spring Break-gonna be visiting and travelling places) and won't be able to contribute much on the wiki. I'll do my best on my days off from travelling and such to try and work on the wiki. Thanks and sorry in advance. -King_Jaw Hello and one question Is there a way to change the name of a picture ? Because I Uploaded one and a wrong name it's the Dark Dagger the name is t4 but can I change it ? If not , sorry for the wrong name Pictures Hello, is it neccesary to scratch off these grey/white backgrounds of the cards? If so, how do I do that? ~Zakurei Edit, reply to your reply xD: Ohhhhh I see, k thanks :D I still don't understand the table stuffs cuz im an idiot, but I'll catch up XD Paint problems T_T Im sorry for bothering you T_T But how do I make my image smaller? It ends up showing the whole paint screen(except the toolbars, you know, the down white parts for you to paint in XD) sigh, just when i got the Ent bulb screenie XD Reply reply... xD Erm no, its not a full pg item inventory screenshot, ok look: ............................what the......................... O_O ITS SO SMALL LOL Hmm.. I guess so, I took a screenshot of the bulb(it wasnt blurry and tiny) then pasted on the paint like u said, erased the grey parts, and saved but like I thought, it ended up being BIG AND TINY LOL Yipee! Okay, I was annoyed by this stupid paint stuff(computers... y so confusing?) so i just used snippin' tool and poof, it works xD I love me snipping tool... anyway ty!!!! :D Re: Furniture pages Oh, sorry. Okay thank you for telling me that :) I was wondering why there was few furnitures XD Hi Blah It seems Leaf Shoes and Fairy Hair Ornament picture doesn't work, you better edit them. --This post was created by RiversThePuppet. Next time, sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). CardsRiversThePuppet 05:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok i tried, but couldn't remove existing file and i can't overwrite it, can you remove both?